


Prom?

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can, you know, go together if that’s a thing you’d like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom?

Ray and Michael had picked up the habit of walking to school together in freshman year so of course, here they were, doing the same thing they did every weekday morning of the school year. They were only four houses apart. But today, there was something on their minds and they felt like they were miles apart instead of a few hundred yards.  
Except for Gavin, Michael had decided Ray was the gayest gay to ever gay even before he’d actually been informed he was correct. Meanwhile, he was pretty quiet about his own sexuality, even though he was “merely bisexual, not fucking gay”. And, over the last… How many years, three? Over the time Michael had known Ray, he’d totally fallen in love with him. He just hadn’t said anything. Little did he know, Ray felt the same.   
“So, do you have a date to prom yet?” Ray asked, finally addressing the topic that had been keeping them both quiet. Michael sighed.  
“Nope. I don’t really think I’m gonna go.” he answered, looking away. He missed the disappointed expression on Ray’s face.  
“But you have to! It’s our last chance, and you didn’t go last year!” Ray argued.   
“Hey, you didn’t go either! We stayed home playing Halo.” Michael countered, glaring at his friend. Ray rolled his eyes.  
“Well this isn’t last year.” he grumbled. Michael noticed he was messing with the zipper of his hoodie, one of his nervous habits.   
“I don’t have a date, so I’m not going.” Michael sighed, before shutting up. Silence hung in the air between them for a couple of minutes, the only sound from them being their shoes on the pavement.  
“We can, you know, go together if that’s a thing you’d like.” Ray mumbled just loud enough for Michael to catch it. He looked over at Ray, shocked. Ray shrugged.  
“You want to go to prom with me? As my date?” Michael questioned, still finding it hard to believe what he had heard. He tried to ignore how hot his cheeks felt from what was probably a pretty obvious blush, instead focusing on Ray’s reaction, which was a smile.  
“Yeah, if you would like that.” he replied, biting his lip. Michael nodded, letting out a shaky laugh and running a hand through his hair.  
“Okay. Yeah. Sounds great.”


End file.
